


Forever After

by FlareLunari



Series: 120 prompts Sormik [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Clumsy Sorey, Fluff, Future Fic, Ice Skating, M/M, a teeny tiny bit of angst, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/pseuds/FlareLunari
Summary: “You’re absolutely terrible at this.”The amusement in Mikleo’s voice was obvious and Sorey playfully glared at him, even though his friend was absolutely right.“Thanks. Whose idea was this again?”(Or the one where stupidly oblivious dorks finally get their shit together and start their happily ever after - while ice skating)Prompt #116. All my fault





	Forever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisseyCrystal (AisukuriMuStudio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisukuriMuStudio/gifts).



> Seems like I'm on a roll lately. So have some fluff this time! :D

When they finally arrived at the little lake that was tucked away in a faraway corner of the woods, Sorey couldn’t believe his eyes. The trees were heavy with fluffy white snow and icicles, that reflected the light of the sun, hung from bushes and branches around them. The lake was completely frozen over and he could see Mikleo and himself mirrored in its surface. Mikleo – who smirked at him like the cat that got the cream. Beautiful, bright Mikleo.

“Wow, this is incredible! You never do anything half-assed, do you?”

The seraph shrugged his shoulders and brushed a tendril of hair that had escaped the long ponytail behind his ear. Sorey followed the movement and swallowed. Even tiny things like this made him hyperaware of how attractive his childhood friend had become during his long slumber. The white knitted sweater covered Mikleo’s slim figure, but did nothing to diminish his beauty. Close as they were, he didn’t dare touch Mikleo’s hair – to see if it was as soft as he imagined. He knew his face was flushed, but thankfully Sorey could attribute that to the fact that it was indeed rather cold between the snowy trees.

“Of course not. This is much more fun than simply freezing the lake. I thought you might want to really experience it – like it was actually winter.”

Did he just imagine it, or did Mikleo really look slightly embarrassed? He was grateful that his friend went to such lengths to do something nice for him, but felt bad at the same time, since he had left Mikleo by himself for such a long time. Most of their old companions were dead or scattered to the winds and as far as he knew, Mikleo had never stayed long in any given place. Always the lone wanderer – until Sorey had finally woken up again. But now wasn’t the time for sentimental thoughts. He was awake and they were together once more – he would make up for his absence in any way that he could. There was nothing that he wanted more than to see Mikleo smile.

“You’re awesome Mikleo! So how do you do this?”

The seraph procured two pairs of shoes with weird metal bars attached to them and Sorey assumed he had to put those on. Once again he noticed how behind he was on things that had happened in the world. He didn’t even know how to ice-skate. Mikleo would probably tease him mercilessly, but secretly – or maybe not so secretly – Sorey really enjoyed their banter. It had been so easy to fall back into their old habits – even after all the years that had passed. Mikleo had changed outwardly, but not so much on the inside. Or he didn’t let on that he had.

“Just put those on for now and then we’ll see about getting you on the ice.”

How could someone even look graceful while putting on a pair of weird shoes? One of the mysteries of the world. Before Mikleo could catch him staring, Sorey busied himself by trying to put on his own skates. They were tight, but with a bit of tugging and squeezing he finally managed. Mikleo was already on the ice and skated around the perimeter of the lake, twirling into a pirouette here and there. Yet again Sorey was staring, but he couldn’t help it.

Mikleo’s ponytail whipped around him and his amethyst eyes shone with joy. His face was nearly as flushed as Sorey’s own – just for entirely different reasons. Watching the water seraph enjoying himself in this wintery environment must have been the most beautiful thing Sorey had ever witnessed. Mikleo was simply a thing of beauty in its most pure form.

A moment later he stopped in front of Sorey, sweater sliding off one shoulder a little – exposing milky white skin to the cold – and Sorey’s gaze. His smile was brilliant but apologetic and Sorey thought for a moment his heart would stop.

“Ah sorry, I couldn’t help it. Come on, it’s your turn now.”

Mikleo suddenly grabbed Sorey’s hands and he nearly lost his balance before he even stepped on the ice.

“Easy there, Sorey.”

After a deep breath his head was clear enough to focus on the task at hand and he took his first tiny steps onto the glittering surface. Almost immediately his feet slid in different directions and only Mikleo’s firm grip saved him from landing on the ice in an undignified heap. It had looked so easy when the seraph was skating – but Sorey now realized that it was anything but.

For a moment he had to close his eyes and calm himself down, because this had brought him oh so close to Mikleo. Sorey could smell the clean scent of the seraph’s hair that always reminded him of the sea – and felt Mikleo’s hot breath on his cheek.

“Hey, are you okay? Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Funny though, that all it takes to defeat the mighty shepherd is a frozen lake.”

The good-natured teasing helped Sorey a little to ground himself and he fought against the reflex to stick out his tongue at Mikleo, snorted instead. He tried to follow as carefully as he could when Mikleo slowly started moving towards the center of the lake. It was wobbly at best and Sorey held onto the seraph’s hands like a lifeline, because he knew he would fall if he let you. Maybe ice-skating was not for him after all. But there was no chance he would admit that and give up already. Plus, it gave him the chance to hold Mikleo’s hands as much as he wanted without having to explain himself – because Sorey was not ready for that yet.

“You’re absolutely terrible at this.”

The amusement in Mikleo’s voice was obvious and Sorey playfully glared at him, even though his friend was absolutely right.

“Thanks. Whose idea was this again?”

Now Mikleo laughed outright, which almost made Sorey lose his balance and he stared again like an idiot. The seraph’s body vibrated with laughter and Sorey could feel it through their still entwined hands. 

“What can I say? I love skating.”

The laughter had stopped, but Mikleo was still smiling brightly. Sorey’s heart was so full of love for his childhood friend, that he thought it would burst. But there was always that nagging doubt in the back of his mind. He didn’t know what had happened in the years of his absence, because Mikleo had been curiously tightlipped about that. And for some reason he was afraid to ask again – so he kept quiet about it.

“I can see that, you’re very good at it, too.”

It was rare that Sorey gave Mikleo an honest compliment without teasing him right after, so the seraph looked at him a little taken aback. His gaze was questioning and Sorey marveled at his wonderful ability to maneuver himself into awkward situations.

“What? It’s true!”

He knew he sounded defensive and for a moment it looked like Mikleo was going to say something, but in the end he just shook his head and seemed to drop it. He moved again, tugging Sorey around the lake a little faster – which definitely did not improve his balance. He probably looked like an oaf next to graceful Mikleo, who seemed to enjoy his struggle a bit too much. And then it happened. Sorey didn’t pay attention for a split second and felt himself fall – right into Mikleo’s arms. Oh dear. He was really becoming a walking cliché.

Strong arms held him tightly and pressed Sorey against a warm body. Mikleo’s sweater was soft against his face and hands splayed on his back, supported him. It was painful and at the same time he never wanted to move again. He wanted to stay close to Mikleo like this for all time, wanted to hug him tight, memorize his scent anew every single moment of every day.

“You really are clumsy …”

Mikleo sounded a little breathless and the words were spoken much quieter than the rest of their banter before. Sorey shuddered as the seraph’s lips accidentally brushed his ear. He didn’t know what to do, what to say – how to react. Somehow Mikleo’s fingers found their way into his hair and the light caress made Sorey shudder.

“I missed you so much, you have no idea!”

Never before had he heard this tone of voice from his childhood friend – so broken, so lonely and fragile. Things Sorey would have never associated with Mikleo before. Carefully he moved a little backwards so he could look at the seraph, could read in those expressive amethyst eyes. They were shining with suppressed tears and Sorey gasped at the sight.

“Mikleo …”

He was completely out of his depth, but his heart ached for Mikleo, for the person he loved more than anyone else in the world.

“You have no idea how lonely I have been all these years … I traveled from city to city, always in search of a way to wake you up – bring you back to me. And it was completely in vain … Nothing ever worked!”

Mikleo grabbed onto the front of his sweater, shook him lightly – to emphasize his words. Even though his decisions had been for the good of the world, Sorey felt horrible for putting Mikleo through all of this. If it wouldn’t have been for him his best friend – the one he secretly loved like no other – could have been happy all these years.

“I’m so sorry …”

Those words were all he could offer and Sorey felt completely inadequate in the face of Mikleo’s pain.

“I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this now, but Sorey … I was so happy when you finally woke up and came back. It took forever, but you are here … Sometimes I can’t believe it …”

Gentle fingers touched his cheek, but the touch was barely there – as if Mikleo was afraid he would disappear – like a ghost. Firmly he pressed those fingers against his face, covered them with his own and closed his eyes. He felt Mikleo’s hand tremble in his own and one last look into those expressive eyes was all it took for something inside of Sorey to break. Foolish as it might be – he just couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

With a pained sound he breached every last bit of distance between them, buried one of his hands almost frantically into Mikleo’s hair – and kissed him. The kiss wasn’t soft or gentle; it was desperate and emotional, messy and clumsy – everything Sorey had ever imagined – and more. It only took Mikleo a split second to react and then he was kissing back with just as much fervor. Sorey felt like he was drowning in an endless ocean, adrift at sea – weightless. He felt like this was the moment – the one he had been waiting for all his life.

Their kiss grew gentler and less frantic, until they finally had to break apart for air. Breathlessly they looked at each other and a beautiful smile blossomed on Mikleo’s face. Sorey wasn’t sure if this was real of he was dreaming – but he sure as hell hoped it was.

“That was …”

Mikleo seemed to have trouble to find the right words – another first for them. Instead of trying to talk again, he entwined their hands and gentle pulled Sorey to the edge of the lake – and off the ice. As soon as they were on steady ground, he basically threw himself into Sorey’s arms – it was a sort of déjà vu – just like had done when he had woken up.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you …”

The words were almost inaudible, but Sorey heard them nonetheless. It was an incredible feeling to actually hear Mikleo say it – and first at that – but deep down he had known. After the seraph had kissed him back, he had known. They had both been oblivious idiots.

“Same for me, Mikleo. And I’m so sorry that I left you for so long – I’ll never do that again. I promise.”

With a smile they crossed wrists and chuckled. Some habits never changed. But now there would be new ones. It was time to leave the past where it belonged – in the past. Because now that they were together again and had mutually acknowledged the feelings that had always been there no more barriers existed between them.

Grinning, Sorey shook his head and pulled Mikleo back into his arms. Their eyes met and they kissed each other deeply.

Today was the first day of their forever after.


End file.
